A Night Alone
by Jexy
Summary: Cora's not dead and Regina and Emma have been going out (officially) for over a year. They end up fighting and then make up. Rated M for very steamy sexytimes between our favorite Queen and her White Knight.


Author's note: Okay this is placed after Regina and Emma have a bit of a squabble over work. Said squabble was really nothing big they were both just so sexually frustrated that anything would set them off. Finally after seeing how pissy they both were, Cora said she'd take Henry for the weekend so Emma and Regina could have some alone time together.

A night alone

Regina placed her forehead against mine with a slight pout on her lips. I looked into deep brown eyes. "You can send your Queen back to her bed chambers alone if you'd like Miss. Swan." I closed my eyes and grumbled.

"You know I can't do that to you my Queen. My evil, naughty, sexy Queen." A small smile crossed my lips at the pouty sound of her voice.

"And you know I can't resist my gorgeous Emma, especially when you look at me like that and I can feel how much you want me." Regina's voice was a husky whisper. "You're my everything." Her eyes were getting more intense as they locked onto mine. Regina leaned in and kissed me gently and held the kiss a few moments.

"Mmmm. And you are mine. I love the feel of your lips on mine." I wrapped my arms around her waist to pull her close. Regina kissed me deeply and cupped my cheeks in her hands.

"I love you so much, you are the only woman in the world who can make me crave you all day, every day, and never get tired of you." She gently stroked my cheeks with her thumbs and I loved the warmth of her smile. I leaned in and kissed her passionately as she slipped her tongue into my mouth. Our tongues danced with each other and I moaned as Regina nibbled on my bottom lip. "Talk to me baby."

"Mmm okay your Majesty." I let my hands wander up the back of her shirt and I loved the softness of her skin. "You're my only woman and this," I gave her ass a little squeeze. "Is mine and mine alone." Regina gasped slightly at my touch and I saw her eyes darken more. "I hate that fucking office chair. It gets to have all the fun." With a grin I pecked my Queen on the lips quickly.

"I love being claimed as yours just as much as you do, my beautiful Swan." Regina laughed wickedly and pecked me back. "I would burn that chair if you didn't have to work. I could sit on your lap all day, preferably wearing a skirt like this and..." Regina quickly slid the skirt off and moved my hands back on her sexy ass. "Only had these black lacey panties on that you love so much underneath." My eyes grew dark and I could feel moisture pooling in my panties. "You like my love?"

"I'd like them even better on the floor in your bedroom as I ate that sweet pussy of yours as you moan my name over and over." I slid a hand between her legs to skim my fingers along her wet folds. Regina moaned in my ear and nibbled on it gently.

"Fuck Emma. Someone's horny tonight." I kissed her passionately as we made our way up the stairs and into her bedroom. Normally Regina was always the dominant one but tonight she let me be. As we entered her room she locked the door behind us and pulled me towards the bed. We kissed fiercely as she laid back on the bed. As I climbed on top of her she wrapped her long legs around my waist. "Now for these cloths…" With a wave of her hand our clothes were in a pile on the floor. Regina released me with a wicked grin and a mischievous look in her eyes. "Why don't you go down, admire what you see, and taste a free sample?" I moaned at the thought of tasting her.

We may have been going out officially for over a year now but I never tired of nights like this. Henry was off with Cora so we can have some alone time. "As you wish." I kissed down Regina's neck, across her chest, and down her tight, toned tummy all the way to her center. "My, my someone's wet for me tonight." I slid my tongue slowly up her folds and she let out a deep moan. "Mmm so sweet."

Regina arched her back and moaned my name. "Oh God…Emma…" Her voice was breathless and small beads of sweat started to form over her tan skin. "Mmm. Taste all of your Queen and you make me even wetter when you talk dirty to your Majesty." I moaned at the sound of her voice. My body started to shake as I leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her hard pearl. She whimpered as I slid my tongue between her folds.

"Mmm your forbidden fruit is my favorite type." I could feel her whole body shake as I let my tongue enter her. Regina moaned louder as I ran my nails gently up her stomach. She whimpered when I pinched and twisted her hard nipples. I could feel her body tighten around my tongue as I flicked her swollen walls. "Oh so tight and almost ready."

"Oh yes Emma! Fuck me with that magical tongue of yours!" Her body was a trembling mess. Regina had a fist full of the sheets as the other was fisted in my hair. She was trying her hardest to hold on as long as she could. "Your Majesty is close to cuming for her knight." Regina's voice was quivering as she edged closer to a blissful orgasm. "Tell me, are you wet for me?" The question alone made me moan into her.

"Yes my Queen. I'm dripping for you." With a wave of her hand we ended up in a 69. Her fingers slid inside me and her tongue flicked at my clit hard.

"You drink me and I'll drink you." Regina curled her fingers and hit my G-spot with ease. Her tongue moved faster around my clit. "Close yet love?" I moaned loudly and whimpered. God she knew just what buttons to push to have me a total wreck.

"Mmmm. Very close your Majesty. Very close." I ran my thumb over her clit to rub it in circles as I drank her sweet nectar and curled my tongue against her walls. "Mmm my Queen..." Regina flicked my clit faster and thrust her fingers in me deeper making me let go. I moaned loud as she drank me. She didn't stop, knowing I was on my way to a second mind blowing orgasm.

"Oh Emma, yes. Cum for your Queen." I kept eating Regina until her body finally collapsed onto the bed. Using the last of my strength, I crawled up beside Regina and laid my head on her shoulder. We were both panting; trying desperately to catch our breath.

"I love you Regina." I let my fingertips draw designs on her stomach. "I'm so glad you finally gave me a chance to show how much I love you."

"I love you too dear. Yes, if my mother wouldn't have kept badgering me about how you and I acted differently around each other, I may not have ever given this a chance." I snuggled into her and closed my eyes. Sleep was creeping up quickly.

"Remind me to thank her one day."


End file.
